


金色の光線、青い雪

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Silly, Smut, Teen Angst, True Love, TsukiKage, Volleyball, prompts, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: Title:Golden Rays, Blue SnowA miniseries of TsukiKage stories written from the heart. There's no storyline - just a cluster of one shots.Song inspirations, prompts? Share them with me and I will write what inspires me.THIS FIC IS IN ENGLISH. Only the title is Japanese.





	1. Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Raw Uploads meaning there will be many many mistakes, but I believe you guys can piece together what I'm trying to type. (:
> 
> I want to surprise my editor with some things sometimes without asking them to fix.

The last thing Tsukishima wanted was to fall in love. Out of all the beings walking this damned planet, he fell in love with what he thought to be the most difficult, most annoying, most egocentric person of all. He damned himself for not following the normal, and falling in love with his best friend, or something- but instead he followed the other normal. The normal that fangirls would scream over because how can two people hate each other so much but look at each other with such love…? Was his own thoughts even making sense at that point?

Fact was, he was in love with Kageyama Tobio. As much as the two had resented each other, they somehow became the closest. Somewhere along the way, Tsukishima’s original intent of calling Kageyama ‘King’ had changed to something else. And somehow, at one point, the two were down enough together that they spilled their personal lives to each other…

Ever since that day, Kei could hardly look at Tobio in the same light as before. He learned so much about why Kageyama is the way he is. He didn’t care so much for the reason, honestly. It shouldn’t have been an excuse, but it did explain a lot, and Tsukishima no longer had the will to taunt and tease the other. Instead, he would slide in quiet disguised remarks to Kageyama about how much of a good person he was.

Tsukishima didn’t even realize that this was how his feelings of love was unfolding. It didn’t hit him that he was in love until he overheard Hinata yelling about how unbelievable it was that Kageyama had gotten a love letter in his locker. His thoughts had spun off to jealousy as he pulled his white headphones over his ears, and closed his eyes. Who cares?

Who cares what girl liked Kageyama? She was going in blind. She wouldn’t know how to handle his harsh words that are suppose to be compliments, she wouldn’t be able to make the best pork buns, and she’ll probably mess up his milk box, or something- but she most of all, she wouldn’t be able to handle Kageyama when it came to his fears. Tsukishima hardly could, and he actually knew what was going on. What if she slips up and calls him ‘King’? Kageyama never took it lightly from anyone BUT Tsukishima!

Honestly, who cares?

Tsukishima knew deep down he did, but he couldn’t let that come up. Kageyama was handsome, it wasn’t a surprise that the other had gotten a note. Tsukishima had gotten one here and there, and it seemed girls just liked problematic guys.

Through the whole school day, Tsukishima had drifted in and out of classes, simply getting his notes down and carrying on. He didn’t say much as usual to Yamaguchi while he rambled, and he didn’t do much in practice either. His flawless apathetic continued to be just that - flawless. He didn’t care about a lot of things that he actually cared about. He could downplay the whole world if he wanted to.

So why was it that his eyes were wandering to Kageyama? Why was he glaring at him from across the gym. His brows drew in the frustration as he forced his eyes to look down. Why was it bothering him so much? There was no way he was actually in love with Kageyama… Right? 

“Tsukki?”

The soft sound made him look up, that face melting into boredom. “Hm?”

“Are you okay…? Is something bothering you?”

“I’m fine.” Tsukki answered, brushing off his best friend. He dropped his towel, taking a sip of water before he placed the bottle down. “I’ll be back.”

With unreadable steps, he walked away from Yamaguchi with his head rather high. He began to approach Kageyama, but Hinata was the one to be on defense first. With small hands raising up, the loud ginger spoke out, “Don’t come over here to pick a fight! I blocked your spike fair and square!”

Golden eyes lowered, as Tsukki tilted his head back, a smirk coming to his face. “You think I was seriously spiking? I was only helping boost your ego. You were so into the game, I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oi…” Kageyama snarled under his breath, catching Tsukki’s attention. Gold met blue, and Tsukishima held that smug smirk, crossing his arms. “What did you come over here for?”

What did he actually come over here for? Tsukishima didn’t know. All he could do was stare into those blue eyes. Those deep blue eyes… “Just looking at the depth of color of your eyes make me feel like I’m drowning, no wonder people are scared of you.” The insult just slipped out, and it caught all three of them off guard.

Kageyama’s eyebrows drew in angrily, standing up abruptly. The bottle that was in his hand was visibly being clutched, and now they were face to face, up close. The smile on Tsukishima’s face grew more as Hinata started panicking in the background noise. But everyone that was rushing over, telling them to knock out was simply that - background noise. The two were still eye to eye, anger versus mockery, cluelessness versus jealousy…

Gold orbs slowly moved to peep Kageyama’s mouth, “Quiet? How surprising. Your silence isn’t scaring me away.”

“Seriously, what the hell is your problem? Why are you taunting me?” Kageyama snapped.

_ ‘Because I love you’  _ Tsukki thought, but instead, “Trying to see how fast your little brain can compute what’s happening, obviously it can’t so it resorted to violence.” had slipped out his lips. He knew he needed to stop.

Kageyama’s other fist clutching now, as he bowed his head. “So what? What are you waiting for now? Say it. The word you’re itching to say.”

“Oh but if I say it, you’ll get so angry, and you might actually  _ maybe _ hit me. You won’t though, because you would have done it the first I said it, right,  _ King? _ ”

Of course, Tsukishima wasn’t expecting Kageyama to drop his water bottle and grab him by his shirt.His eyes widened as he saw Kageyama draw his head back, and he had only a second to react or else his face was done for. So Tsukishima hurried, raised those hands up and cupped Kageyama’s face. With everyone yelling at Kageyama to stop, it all changed to gasps as Tsukishima locked his lips with Kageyama’s firmly, yet there was an odd softness to it. Tsukishima nearly melted as he felt his own lips against Kageyama’s. Feeling Kageyama’s hands twitch against his shirt as he felt like he was being jerked closer. He peeked his eyes only slightly in time to catch an angry expression melt a bit, Kageyama’s eyes closing shut. Tsukki let his fall as he pressed his kiss just a little further before he pulled back.

Once again, their colors mixed in a gaze. Everyone was silent, slowly moving away from them, but Kageyama’s face was the only one that mattered. Seeing him pouting with that usual angry expression, his face all red. Tsukishima could feel his own face hot too, but now what? Kageyama had bowed his head, and Tsukki pulled his hands away…

“What kind of a confession was that…?” Kageyama muttered, and Tsukishima pulled his eyes away.

“I don’t know… But now you can cancel that date with the girl who put the love letter in your locker.” As steady as he could say it, it was hard for Tsukki to not cringe in disgust. This was not supposed to matter, but in a matter of hours, the fear of someone stealing something that wasn’t his scared him. This pain-in-the-ass Kageyama Tobio didn’t need someone that wasn’t… him.

“I wasn’t even going to go out with her anyway.” The setter replied, now looking at Tsukishima with fixed features, but that blush was still there. “I already turned her down. I told her I didn’t have time for outside activities…”

“Jesus fucking…” Kei shook his head, “That was kind of harsh. I bet she cried.”

“She did… But at least she won’t try it again.” Kageyama shrugged, looking away for a second before he looked back. “I already like someone.”

A harsh scoff came out of Tsukki, turning away, “I probably shouldn’t have kissed you then.” Just as he was about to shrug it off and walk away, he felt a hand wrap around wrist. He froze in his spot, not wanting to turn around. He didn’t want to see the rejection, or hear it. He already knew it by Kageyama saying he liked someone.

“I don’t mind that you kissed me.” Kageyama protested, “Tsukishima… I’m not good at this sort of thing at all, you caught me by surprise. I had no indication that you felt this way - but now that I think about it, I probably wouldn’t have been able to pick it up…”

“Look,” Tsukishima pulled his wrist away, turning around just to cross his arms, and look down at Kageyama, “If you’re trying to find a light way of saying ‘I don’t want to date you’ you can just say it in your usual nasty-”

“I want to date you.” Tsukishima blinked, watching the serious features of Kageyama. “I’ve… been wanting to…”

With the sheepish bow of Kageyama’s head, Tsukishima’s arms dropped. His forgot how to breathe for a moment, as he stared at the boy. His eyes wandered over to where he could see Sugawara smiling knowingly and his jaw tightened. He pushed a hand into Kageyama’s hair, making the other look back up.

“Fine, then...” Tsukishima muttered, stepping back and gesturing his arms out, bowing only very slightly, “Does the King of the court-.... Kageyama, will you be my boyfriend?” He dropped the act, taking the other’s hand.

A soft small rare smile came to Kageyama’s face, clearly happy Tsukki decided to not be a dick in asking him out, and he gave a nod. “I would… love that…” Tsukki joined him in a little smile, for hell of it, he pushed his hand into those black strands, hands holding tight, and Tsukishima connected their lips together in one more  _ real  _ kiss. 


	2. Addicting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mobile Games just know how to TRAP you.

It was late, almost 10PM and Tsukishima wasn’t getting home from work until now. His feet hurt, and so did his head. Bustling through transcripts and editorial meetings, trying to catch up with a printer - he was beat. For a month, he was placed in the manga department, and it was all hell and high waters. By now, Kageyama would be in bed, asleep, while Tsukishima rummaged through the fridge for the food his lover had put away. Right?

Wrong.

When Tsukishima got home, Kageyama was curled up on their couch, eyes glued to his phone screen, hand tilting it left or right slowly. Tsukishima’s brows pulled close together as he tried to see what the other was doing since he hadn’t looked up to greet him.

“Hey babe, how was work?” Kageyama asked, his eyes still glued to the phone.

“It was… fine… long… tiring… annoying…” Tsukishima replied lazily, making his way over to the kitchen and he pulled out the food from the fridge. “How was practice?”

“It was fine. Long, tiring, and annoying.” Kageyama parrated. “Hinata gave me a nosebleed.”

“In his defense, anyone pokes your nose and you gush like a volcano.” Kei pulled the microwave open, placing his food im, and setting the timer. “Who are you texting?” He had to ask, and his jealous tone was there.

“Hm? I’m not texting anyone.” Kageyama finally looked away from his phone, getting up with the blanket tied around his body as he shuffled into the kitchen. “I was playing a game.”

“A… game…?” Tsukishima asked, a bit dumbfounded that his boyfriend actually had a game on his phone. He knew Kageyama had his phases where he would download a game, but a day later, it was gone. The beeping of the microwave went off, getting Tsukki’s attention to pull the food out. “What game?”

“That really old one, Temple Run, but it’s the second one. Temple Run 2.”

“Okay… Why that game?” Tsukishima asked confused, placing a hand on his lovers back to guide him to sit at the table with him while he began to eat.

“I always liked it, I guess? When you brought us to that arcade for my birthday, I played it there. And so I decided to download it on my phone.” Kageyama shrugged, tapping at the screen as he settled in his chair. He brought the screen up to Tsukishima’s face to show off his brand new high score.

“Shit… 8,322,219… Personal Best…” The blonde scoffed a bit. “What’s that challenge?”  
“I had to collect 68,000 coins… It was only 53,000 the other day, then it raised to 65,000 and now 68,000. I finally completed it!”

“Well aren’t you proud.” He said sarcastically, as he stuffed food in his mouth.

“I know it’s silly, but I have playing it. Besides, it kept me busy while I was waiting for you to come home so we could sleep together.” Tobio sighed softly, locking his phone and putting it down. “I even brought your pajamas out so could just change and plop in bed.”

“Thank you.”

Kageyama nodded, pursing his lips as he watched Tsukishima eat, before eyeing his phone again. “I’m gonna play while you eat.”

A scoff left Tsukishima’s mouth again, “Of course you are.”

“Oooor maybe not. I can play tomorrow. I already beat all the weekly challenges and that big coin challenge.”

“Babe, you can play.”

“I don’t wanna get more addicted than what I already am. It’s okay.” Kageyama insisted, hooking his legs around Tsukishima's under the table. “Besides, I like staring at your face instead.”

“Oh- gross. I’m eating!” Kei whines a bit in disgust.

“Mmm… sexy.~”

“What..?” He shook his head, “No… No. Go the room and play your stupid game.”

Kageyama smiled, grabbing his phone and slipping out the seat. As he walked away, he placed a smooch an Tsukishima’s cheek before he shuffled away to their room. “Enjoy the rest of your dinner!~” He teased a bit before he completely slipped away.

Tsukishima sighed as he stuffed his mouth with food again. Honestly… He could already see it… He was going to lose Kageyama’s attention to Temple Run. Out of all games… At least the game was better than Bubble Shooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The score... may be... my in real life high score... *cough*


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kageyama watched a film called 'Eat with Me'
> 
> It did not sit well with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble. I am very sleepy. Poopy writing commences.

“I can’t believe how bad every movie is.” Kageyama muttered under his breath. The couple was curled up in bed, Kageyama’s head resting against Tsukishima’s chest, their eyes on the TV watching the end credits of their movie. 

“What do you expect?” Tsukishima muttered, “I told you this, but you still wanted to watch it.”

“I mean… there are SOME movies that are good, but there are none that are like-  _ amazing _ or whatever. Gay Lesbian romances are just… not anyone’s directive forte.”

“What about this movie turned you off exactly? That’s different than all the rest?”

“Well-” Kageyama sat up, looking Tsukishima right in his golden eyes. “Their acting was terrible, there was a lack of dialogue, communication- the guy had sex three times, and we didn’t know the backstory of his restaurant until AFTER it closed. There was a lack of plot, climax, and commitment from all of them. The couple broke up in a very calm way- there wasn’t enough drama, yet the mom took ecstasy and drank alcohol. She’s in her sixties and her son didn’t even question or show concern. He wasn’t even mad at his neighbor. All he said when he saw his mom was,  _ ‘Don’t do ecstasy again. Hah hah.’ _ And continued to make his dumplings.”

“Well- I can understand that. I think there was an abstract meaning to this film.” Tsukishima pitched, but he quickly regretted his words as he watched his lover shake his head harshly.

“Mom is supposed to be uptight, yet she hangs out with the neighbor who speaks her inner thoughts. She did drugs, and alcohol but her son is gay, and she’s judging him? And- again- like I said…” Kageyama stared intently, “She laughed it off. And! No one explained who George is! What is the conflict between the mom and her husband? Are they EVER going to communicate that they’re going to get divorced? Or maybe get back together?” 

“Why was he even done with the marriage in the first place? There is no type of background. Just three vague sex scenes, in a span of like 7 days, I actually think it was five. That first dude was just ‘Hi! Just showing how gay  _ YOU _ are! Bye!’ And how did it go from this supermodel looking guy to this average brit, who knew  _ nothing  _ about our MC but told him the second time they met  _ ‘I like you’ _ -”

“Babe… You’re going at this a little too hard..” Tsukishima finally sat himself up, shrugging. “Besides… I liked you before I knew you…”

“You liked to  _ annoy _ me.”

“Well... Yeah… But no.  _ King. _ ”

“See. There you go again.” Kageyama shook his head, plopping against his pillows, throwing a hand out to the TV. “Bare-Dare-whatever the name was to that movie was better than this!” 

“They were both slow paced with little dialogue to create nostalgia.” Tsukishima replied. 

“Because it’s  _ sooooooo _ nostalgic being gay.” Kageyama rolled his blue eyes. “I give it one star. I hate it. I thought there was going to be more cooking but it was just a regular Chinese restaurant. Brit’s band sucks- and I thought it was just- it was awkward. Okay? Three plot problems, but it felt like there was no plot because nothing was emphasized enough!  _ ‘It’s your brothers restaurant.’ ‘My brother is long dead.’ _ Kei, why? Why is he making it seem like it’s a burden when he wants to keep the restaurant anyway! He should have changed up the menu when his customers slowly stopped coming.” 

“You’re annoyingly passionate about a film you hate…” Tsukishima smirked, “Just stop talking about it.”

“It was bad…”

“I know it was. I’m sitting next to you. I watched it with you.”

Kageyama pouted a bit, eyes looking back at the TV screen that had the cover of the movie on display. His hand dropped to the remote, rating it one star. It caused Tsukishima to scoff, and take the remote, turning everything off. “Bed time.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama shifted, laying down, feeling Tsukishima’s arms wrap around his stomach as he snuggled into him from behind. “I don’t like gay films… They make us look dumb.” 

Another scoff came from Kei, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Kageyama’s neck. “I agree… They are somewhat treated differently than other films, or rather heteronormative films. It’s just there for a sense of equality, I suppose. To keep us gays at bay while the rest of the world needs to be taught that we’re normal just like them.”

Kageyama nodded a bit, turning around in his lovers arms and hiding his face in his chest. “One day, we’ll be cinematic worthy.”


End file.
